Tak Ada Logika
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Hanya 3 hari baby, bersabarlah" -Kevin / "Bukannya aku ingin mengusir mu Kris, tapi bisakah kau pergi? Seperti yang kau tahu Kevin tidak ada disini jadi tidak ada yang harus kau mata-matai" -Tao / "Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Yang ku tahu Kevin sedang tidak ada di tempat ini, bersama mu" -Kris/Kristao/Kevtao (ONESHOOT)


**Tak** Ada **Logika**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Kristao/KevTao

 **Cast** : Kris Wu/Kevin, Huang Zi Tao

 **Genre** : M with NC!

 **Note** : di cerita ini Kris dan Kevin adalah saudara kembar identik.

 **Inspired** : Tak Ada Logika - Agnes Mo

 **Disclaimer** : They are not mine, but this story is mine.

 **Warning: TYPO(S)!**

 **Summary** : "Hanya 3 hari _baby_ , bersabarlah" -Kevin / "Bukannya aku ingin mengusir mu Kris, tapi bisakah kau pergi? Seperti yang kau tahu Kevin tidak ada disini jadi tidak ada yang harus kau mata-matai" -Tao / "Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Yang ku tahu Kevin sedang tidak ada di tempat ini, bersama mu" -Kris.

.

.

.

 _Cinta ini_

 _Kadang-kadang tak ada logika_

 _Segala hasrat dalam hati_

 _Karena ingin dapat memiliki_

 _Dirimu hanya untuk sesaat_

"Sudah siap semuanya? Tidak ada yang tertinggal _'kan_?"

"Uhm, ya. Kamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk ku, terima kasih sayang"

Bibir kucing berwarna merah alami itu membentuk senyum manis yang merekah, seperti bunga mawar yang merekah di pagi hari ketika sang surya terbit, dan selayaknya embun yang membasahi kelopak mawarnya ketika kedua belah bibir tebal berwarna plum yang lain hinggap di bibir kucing itu. Menyesapnya lembut, sedikit melumat, dan mulai menuntut lebih untuk ciuman yang sedikit panas di pagi hari.

Si pemilik bibir kucing melenguh lirih, tak bisa menahan permintaan sekaligus tuntutan sang terkasih yang sudah memiliki hatinya selama 3 tahun ini. Dan sang pemilik yang mengklaim dirinya berhak melakukan apapun pada si bibir kucing juga tak ingin menghentikan ciumannya yang kini mulai si selingi suara kecipak saliva yang memanaskan suasana.

Di pagi hari.

Di depan pintu _apartment_ yang terbuka.

Di hadapan seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan _obsidian_ coklat gelap yang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dan bersandar pada kusein dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada.

Pria yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu berdehem keras, dengan alis menukik seperti orang yang sedang marah, enggan melihat adegan romantis sekaligus panasー _french kiss_ yang cukup memanaskan pagi hari. Dan dehaman pria berhidung mancung itu berhasil menghentikan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencumbu bibir masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu Kris" kata pria pemilik si pemuda berbibir kucing, setelah menjauhkan bibir basahnya. Menatap kesal pada pria yang berwujud sama dengannya.

Sama persis.

Mulai dari rambut, wajah, tubuh, kaki yang panjang, dan _gesture_ nya yang _manly_.

Pria yang di panggil Kris itu mendecih, dengan tampang dinginnya menoleh pada si pria yang tadi berciuman dengan si bibir kucing. Sorot matanya sangat angkuh, dengan kilat aneh yang tak pernah bisa di artikan.

"Kalau kau tahu kekasih mu akan berangkat bekerja, setidaknya jangan meladeninya dengan berlebihan Zi Tao" ujarnya sinis, tak menanggapi protes pria pirang yang memakai stelan berwarna abu-abu.

Zi Taoーsi bibir kucing dengan kantung mata mirip Panda, tersenyum miring dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Ekspresi seperti remaja itu masih saja bisa di tunjukannya di umurnya yang sudah 23 tahun.

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu pagi ku yang indah. Kenapa setiap hari kau datang kesini? Apa lagi yang ingin kau pastikan?" si pria tampan yang rapih dengan baju kantornya menatap malas pada Kris. Kembarannya.

"Memastikan kapan kalian akan berpisah" jawab Kris datar.

"Kau benar-benar mengajak ku berkelahi _eh_?"

"Sudah sudah. Cepatlah berangkat Kev, kamu bisa terlambat. Ingat pesawat mu terbang pukul 8 pagi" Zi Tao menengahi, kalau-kalau saudara kembar itu benar-benar beradu jotos.

Meski nyatanya tidak pernah sekalipun hal itu terjadi. Baik Kris maupun Kevinーpemilik Zi Taoーkatanya, tidak akan beradu jotos meski hubungan sepasang saudara itu sedang memanas.

"Aku mengerti sayang, katakanlah pada Kris untuk tidak selalu memancing kemarahan ku, _ne_?"

"Aku melakukannya setiap hari juga, jangan khawatir" Zi Tao tersenyum kembali. Melayangkan kedua tangannya membenahi letak dasi Kevin, lalu menepuk lembut jasnya di bagian dada.

"Aku berangkat dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Kevin, mengusap kecil pipi gembil Zi Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ ーjulukan yang di berikan Kris, tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk.

"Kamu juga, cepatlah kembali"

"Hanya 3 hari _baby_ , bersabarlah" Kevin mengusap lembut surai hitam Zi Tao.

"3 hari, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja kamu jauh dari Beijing"

"Tapi tidak jauh dari hatimu ' _kan_?"

Zi Tao terkekeh mendengar kalimat gombalan yang keluar dari bibir plum Kevin. Sementara Kris, sudut bibirnya tampak berkedut, ekspresi wajahnya semakin dingin dan datar.

"Baiklah" Kevin menilik jam tangan mahalnya. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang _dear_ , jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan membuat ku khawatir, _ne_?"

"Kamu juga, jangan membuat ku khawatir"

Kevin tersenyum simpul, dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi, dahi dan ujung hidung mancung Zi Tao

"Hati-hati di jalan, segera kabari aku jika sudah sampai"

"Aku tahu _baby_ , _love you_ "

" _Love you too_ "

Kevin sempat mengelus puncak kepala Zi Tao, memberikan senyum terakhirnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _apartment_ mereka menyeret sebuah koper kecil. Sementara Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, memperhatikan Kevin Wuーsaudara kembarnya yang berjalan menuju lift.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kenapa kau juga tidak berangkat?" tanya Zi Tao, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, menatap heran Kris yang tak juga beranjak dari pintu _apartment_ nya dan Kevin.

Pria bersurai pirang yang kadar tampannya setara dengan kekasihnya, Kevinーsaudara kembarnya, hanya meliriknya datar. Zi Tao menghela nafas kecil, seraya menurunkan kedua tangannya dari dada.

"Bukannya aku ingin mengusir mu Kris, tapi bisakah kau pergi? Seperti yang kau tahu Kevin tidak ada disini jadi tidak ada yang harus kau mata-matai" ujarnya lembut.

"..."

"Kau harus berangkat bekerja juga ' _kan_? Atau kau mau sarapan dulu? Aku punya _roasted bread_ di dalam, aku juga sudah membeli selai _mocca_ "

"Tidak. Aku berangkat" ucap Kris, menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Zi Tao mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi saja? Aku sudah berbaik hati menawari mu sarapan, dasar" gerutunya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan _roasted bread_ yang kau tawarkan" Kris menatap sejurus ke dalam _Onyx_ Zi Tao yang cemerlang.

Seperti _black hole_ yang bisa menarik apa saja yang berani menatapnya lekat. Dimana hal itu hanya bisa di lakukan Kevin dan Kris.

"Kau mau yang lain? Aku bisa buatkan _sandwich_ "

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang ku inginkan. Sudahlah, aku berangkat"

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Kau hati-hati di jalan"

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, memperhatikan punggung Kris yang menjauh dari _apartment_ nya dengan tangan kanan memegang kenop pintu, dan setelah pria tinggi bertubuh tegap itu masuk ke dalam lift, Zi Tao menutup pintu _apartment_ nya. Kembali pada rutinitasnya setelah ini.

Pria muda yang memiliki bibir kucing itu melepas apron biru muda yang di kenakannya sembari masuk ke dalam dapur, melipatnya asal tapi tetap rapih dan di letakkannya diatas meja dapur, lalu dengan langkah lebar menuju kamarnya yang juga kamar Kevin.

Dengan cekatan ia memakai _blazer_ berwarna coklat tua yang telah di siapkannya di pinggiran tempat tidur, tak lupa melilitkan syal di sekitar lehernya, kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya, mengecek isinya, dan sekali lagi memeriksa isi naskah yang sudah tersimpan rapih di dalam amplop besar berwarna coklat. Karena pagi ini dirinya harus bertemu dengan editor sebuah perusahaan penerbitan untuk menyerahkan naskah bukunya.

.

.

.

 _Cring_ ~

Suara bunyi lonceng yang manja menyapa setiap pengunjung _caffe_ yang datang ketika masuk melewati pintu depan. Senyuman hangat dan ucapan ' _selamat datang'_ dari para pegawainya selalu menyambut siapa saja yang masuk, tak terkecuali pada Zi Tao yang memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak membeli _strawberry short cake_ favoritnya.

Senyum di bibir kucingnya mengembang ketika mendapatkan sekotak kecil kue yang siap di bawa pulang, tak lupa mengucapkan _'terima kasih'_ , ia pun berbalik dan tak sengaja menabrak kecil seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ouch...maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya meringis kecil, sambil mengusap-ngusap hidung mancungnya yang membentur bahu orang itu.

Pastinya orang itu lebih tinggi, mengingat tinggi badannya saja sudah menjulang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya suara _baritone_ orang itu. Zi Tao yang sedang sibuk mengusap-ngusap hidungnya pun mengangkat wajahnya, dan langsung menurunkan tangannya dari hidung.

"Kris? Kau sendiri?" pria _Panda_ balas menatap bingung. "Ah iya, kantor mu ' _kan_ di dekat sini ya" jawabnya teringat kemudian.

Beruntunglah mereka karena saat ini tidak ada orang lain yang ingin memesan, jadi Zi Tao dan Kris tidak harus menyingkir dari depan meja _counter caffe_.

Pria tampan bermata tajam itu melihat pada _cake box_ yang di bawa Tao, dan tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam _cake box_ berwarna biru muda itu.

"Bukankah ini belum memasuki jam makan siang?" dahinya berkerut samar. "Kenapa kau ada diluar?" ia melemparkan kilau _Onyx_ nya yang kebingungan.

"Terserah aku keluar dari kantor kapan saja, perusahaan itu milik ku" kata Kris. Dingin seperti biasa.

" _Shi_ ~ bisakah kau sedikit lebih hangat saat bicara dengan orang?"

"Wajah dan caraku bicara memang seperti ini, ada malasah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja apa kau tidak lelah berwajah dingin dan ber ekspresi datar terus?"

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali setelah Kevin pergi? Apa kau sedang melampiaskan hobi mu pada orang lain?"

Zi Tao terkekeh, dan Kris menolak untuk mengalihkan fokus _obsidian_ nya dari sosok pria manis di depannya.

"Mungkin cuma kau yang malas ku ajak untuk beradu mulut, sungguh. Bicara dengan mu sama seperti bicara dengan boneka Anabelle"

Kris mengernyit samar. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih garang saat ini. Tapi sebelum si pria tampan bersurai pirang itu membalas kata-kata Zi Tao, si pria _Panda_ mendahuluinya,

"Ah~ karena kita sudah bertemu disini bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir mu? Naskah buku ku baru saja di terima oleh penerbit" ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. "Kau mau pesan _cake_ apa Kris? Biar aku yang pesankan, kau cari meja saja" lanjutnya, berbalik kembali menghadap _counter caffe_.

"Atau kau mau _cheese cak_ e?" Zi Tao menengok pada Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku tiー"

"Kau tidak suka makanan manis. Aku tahu seleramu sama dengan Kevin" senyumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu reaksi mu" Zi Tao memasang senyum tak berdosa. "Tolong _Americano_ satu dan _milk shake_ cokelat satu" ujarnya pada seorang pegawai yang telah menunggu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka _Americano_?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya samar.

"Hampir satu bulan kau mematai-matai ku dan Kevin secara terang-terangan, selama itu cukup membuat ku tahu apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai Kris"

Pria berhidung mancung itu menatap lurus pada Zi Tao yang kini mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia beranjak darisana menuju meja terdekat yang kosong. Diikuti Zi Tao di belakangnya, mereka duduk tak jauh dari pintu _caffe_.

"Ah, aku ke toilet sebentar" ucap Zi Tao, melepas tas selempangnya dan meletakkannya diatas kursi yang hendak di dudukinya.

Tanpa harus meminta persetujuan atau jawaban dari Kris, pria manis itu berjalan tergesa menjauh dari meja, menuju toilet _caffe_. Kris meraih gelas kopinya, dan tak sengaja melihat gula dalam _sachet_ yang tersedia diatas napan, baru saja ia akan mengaduk kopinya andai saja dirinya tidak teringat akan suatu hal.

Kris merogoh saku dalam jas _dark blue_ yang di kenakannya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna putih dan berukuran kecil, mirip seperti gula _sachet_ yang selalu tersedia saat membeli kopi. Entah apa yang kini ada di kepala si bungsu Wu, bergantian menatap kemasan putih kecil di tangannya dan _milk shake_ cokelat Zi Tao yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai" suara berat Kris memecah suasana hening di dalam mobil.

Zi Tao menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela kaca mobil di sisi kirinya, dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang terdengar berat. Tak ada yang keluar dari bibir kucingnya yang merah menggoda, dan Kris harus berinisiatif untuk turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu yang lain.

Kedua tangan kokohnya sigap menangkap tubuh Zi Tao yang duduk lemas di kursi. Kris tahu jika pria kekasih saudara kembarnya ini tidak sepenuhnya memejamkan mata. Entah apa penyebabnya, yang jelas sejak mereka selesai menikmati minuman masing-masing di dalam _caffe_ , Zi Tao mendadak mengantuk sampai Kris harus mengantarnya kembali ke _apartment_.

Pria tampan itu lebih dulu mencari _card key apartment_ Zi Tao dan Kevin yang tersimpan di dalam tas, menyimpannya di saku jasnya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung dan di paha Zi Tao. Dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh ramping si _Panda_ , dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sebelah kaki.

Zi Tao memasrahkan dirinya di dekapan Kris, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut di dada bidang saudara kembar kekasihnya. Rasanya hangat, persis seperti saat Kevin yang menggendongnya.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, dan harus meminta bantuan orang asing yang kebetulan berada di lift yang sama untuk menekan tombol lantai 5. Selama kotak besi itu bergerak naik menuju ke lantai yang di minta, Kris menurunkan pandangannya pada wajah Zi Tao yang kini mulai memerah, hal itu membuatnya lebih erat mendekap tubuh Zi Tao.

 _Ting_!

Pintu lift terbuka, Kris segera mengarahkan kakinya keluar dari kotak besi, berjalan cepat menuju _apartment_ atas nama Kevin Wu. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan pintu, merogoh saku jasnya dengan satu tangan yang menyangga kuat tubuh Zi Tao, dan tanpa kesusahan menggesek _card key_ ke akses yang tersedia.

Bunyi denting yang terdengar menandakan jika pintu _apartment_ berhasil dibuka, ia pun kembali menutup pintu dengan menendangnya pelan. Membawa Zi Tao ke dalam kamar, membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ , dan meletakkan _card key_ diatas nakas.

"Panas..." gumam Zi Tao, menarik-narik kemeja hitam yang di kenakannya dengan nafas terengah.

Apa dia demam? Tapi mana mungkin bukan?

Kris membuka _blazer_ yang di kenakan Zi Tao, kemudian kemeja hitamnya yang memberi aksen semakin ramping di tubuh semampai itu, meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai, kemudian beralih pada celana jeans hitamnnya, membuka _zipper_ nya, dan tanpa segan menarik lepas celana yang membalut kaki jenjang itu.

Tapi nyatanya hal tersebut tak membuat Zi Tao berhenti menggumamkan 'panas', nafasnya pun mulai terengah semakin keras dengan wajah merah padam, kedua tangannya kini berusaha menutupi bagian vital di bawah tubuhnya yang masih berbalut bokser bergambar Panda.

Kris menelan ludah di tenggorokannya kasar, tak sabar mulai melonggarkan dasi yang menggantung di kerah kemejanya, melepas kain panjang berwarna hitam itu dan merangkak diatas tubuh Zi Tao, meraih kedua tangannya dan menggunakan dasinya untuk mengikat kedua tangan itu.

"Apa masih panas?" tanyanya tepat di telinga kanan Zi Tao. Pria manis itu mengangguk samar, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Kris.

Pria tampan dengan _obsidian_ coklat gelap itu melepas jas dan kemejanya dengan terburu-buru, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, dan tak sabar membuka _zipper_ celanannya. Namun Kris tak melepas celana kerjanya, ia membiarkan celana tersebut menggantung di pinggulnya.

Kris kembali merangkak diatas tubuh Zi Tao yang hampir telanjang, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Zi Tao dan meniupnya. Zi Tao mengerang, tubuhnya semakin bergerak gelisah, jemari kakinya mencengkram gelisah seperti menahan gejolak akan suatu hasrat yang telah membuncah.

Oh _dear_ , apa yang terjadi dengan mu sampai harus menahan birahi seperti ini?

Tentu Kris tahu jawabannya. Pria tampan itu tidak akan bertindak ekstrim seperti ini jika tidak tahu apa penyebab Zi Tao mendadak horny.

"Kevin~" desahnya mendonggakkan kepala ketika sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menggeliat di lehernya.

Kris dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, maka ia menggigit kulit leher Zi Tao kecil, membuat pria manis itu mengerang tertahan. Puas mendaratkan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher Zi Tao, ia beralih pada bibir kucing Zi Tao yang terbuka, menggodanya untuk segera melahap kedua belah bibir berwarna merah itu.

"Mmhh~" Zi Tao menutup matanya, membalas ciuman Kris yang semakin menuntut.

Kris melumat bibir kucing Zi Tao lapar, menekan tengkuknya agar si _Panda_ membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Puas memagut dan menggigit lembut bibir kucing Zi Tao, dengan mudah ia melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam gua hangat Zi Tao yang mungil. Merayap sensual di dalam mulutnya, mencecap tiap inchi mulutnya yang manis karena _milk shake_ cokelat yang terakhir di konsumsinya.

Ciuman penuh nafsu yang membuat Zi Tao harus membalas dan meladeni tuntuan lidah Kris. Suara kecipak saliva dan erangan tertahan di dalam bibir yang saling bertaut menjadi _backsong_ yang membuat suasana di dalam kamar menjadi lebih panas. Tak hanya bibir dan lidah yang 'bekerja', Kris mulai memanfaatkan tangannya yang bebas untuk meraba dada Zi Tao.

"Mmhh~ nnhh..." lenguhan tertahan Zi Tao tenggelam di dalam ciuman yang panas.

Kris menyesap haus lidah Zi Tao, menggulirkan tangan kanannya memilin tonjolan kecil di dada Zi Tao, mencubitnya gemas dan menariknya lembut. Desahan basah Zi Tao tak terbendung, dan puas bersilat lidah dengan Zi Tao, ia melarikan bibirnya di dada si _Panda_. Menyapukan lidahnya dengam khidmat, mencecap setiap inchi kulit langsatnya yang halus, sementara kedua tangannya masih bermain-main di _nipple_ Zi Tao yang mungil.

"Ahh~ hah...Kevin~" nafasnya memburu, tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang serasa membakar tubuhnya.

Kris melahap _nipple_ kemerahan Zi Tao, menyesapnya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan, kemudian menggigitnya gemas dan menariknya. Tubuh Zi Tao bergetar, kedua tangannya yang terikat bergerak gelisah. Kris mengarahkan tangan kanannya di balik bokser Panda Zi Tao, selagi mulutya sibuk menghisap _nipple_ dan tangan kirinya juga bermain-main di area yang sama, Kris meraba sebuah gundukan di balik celana dalam Zi Tao.

Pria manis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat, dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika jemari panjang Kris menyentuh ujung kepala alat vitalnya yang telah menegang sempurna. Lidah Kris bergulir turun, menyapa perut Zi Tao yang rata, menekan lubang pusar dengan ujung lidah dan menyesap kulit perut Zi Tao, membuat beberapa bercak merah.

Kris semakin merangkak mundur, seiring dengan sapuan lidahnya yang hampir melumeri tubuh semampai Zi Tao. Lenguhan basah kembali meluncur dari mulut Zi Tao yang terbuka ketika tangan besar Kris menggenggam lembut kejantanannya di bawah sana.

"Aahh~" tubuhnya menghentak kecil merasakan kehangatan itu.

Puas bermain-main dengan kulit langsat tubuh Zi Tao, Kris mengangkat punggungnya, menarik bokser Zi Tao beserta celana dalamnya hingga terlepas. Pemandangan tabu yang menggiurkan terpampang di depan matanya, dengan kejantanan Zi Tao yang berada di dalam genggamannya, Kris benar-benar merasa lapar sekarang.

"Kau indah, pantas Kevin tergila-gila padamu Tao" ucap Kris dengan suara berat, mengunci tatapannya pada wajah Zi Tao yang memerah.

Kris membuka lebih lebar kaki Zi Tao hingga mengangkang, membuka akses yang lebih besar baginya untuk menyantap 'makanan' yang tersedia di hadapannya. Ia kembali membungkuk, menciumi paha kencang Zi Tao, menjilati, menyesapnya, dan tak lupa membuat beberapa _mark_.

"Kkhh~ ahh...Kev~ inhh~" Zi Tao mendesah keras, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terikat. Hasratnya yang membuncah menuntut tubuhnya untuk bergerak, tapi apa daya kedua tangannya tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

Kris meremas-remas kecil paha mulus Zi Tao, dan memasukkan kejantanan Zi Tao ke dalam mulutnya. Memenjarakan gumpalan otot yang telah mengembang dan menegang sempurna, dan desahan basah Zi Tao adalah sebuah permintaan tak terucap agar Kris melakukan hal lebih.

Zi Tao mengangkat pinggulnya agar Kris memasukkan lebih dalam lagi kejantanannya. Ia menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan, tangannya meremas-remas udara kosong. Tentu saja Kris yang berada di bawah sana menyambutnya dengan senang hati, menghisap kejantanan Tao di dalam mulutnya dengan sepenuh hati, tak lupa memainkan satu tangannya pada _twins ball_ Zi Tao.

"Aahh~ mmhh...Kevinhhh~ akh..." Zi Tao mendesah semakin sensual dan basah, kedua matanya menutup-terpejam tak bisa menahan gejolak nafsu yang memborbardir tubuhnya.

Kris merasakan kejantanan Zi Tao di dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut, beserta rasa asin yang pekat menyapa lidahnya. Segera saja ia melepaskan segumpal otot milik Zi Tao dan membuat sang pemilik mengerang kecewa karena kenikmatan yang memanjakan tubuhnya sirna begitu saja.

Kris merangkak naik, membelai wajah manis Zi Tao yang memerah sempurna, dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat dengan bibir merekah nan basah yang berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Di kecupnya bibir kucing yang manis milik Zi Tao, sementara tangan kanannya bergerilya di bawah tubuh Zi Tao.

"Kkhh...mmhh..." Zi Tao meremas udara kosong, mengangkat pinggulnya saat jemari panjang Kris meraba lubang analnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Hasrat yang membuncah dan nafsu yang menguasai otaknya, membuat Zi Tao tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Andai saja ia tahu jika pria yang sedang bersetubuh dengannya saat ini bukanlah Kevin, kekasihnya. Mungkin jika Zi Tao sadar akan tindakan ini, ia tidak akan bereaksi seperti saat ini.

Kris menyudahi hisapannya di bibir kucing Tao, menjilat leher halusnya yang telah basah oleh keringat dan salivanya, lalu kembali merangkak, menempatkan kedua kakinya kini mengangkangi kepala Zi Tao. Tak sabar ia menurunkan celana kerja _dark blue_ nya beserta bokser dan celana dalamnya, membebaskan kejantanannya yang telah mengembang pada ukuran asli.

"Buka mulutmu sayang" perintahnya mendesis, mengusap bibir kucing Zi Tao. Pria manis yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya itu membuka mulutnya dengan patuh, menjurkan lidah merah muda segar di dalamnya.

Kris menjejalkan kejantanannya yang berukuran besar ke dalam mulut kecil Zi Tao. Ia melenguh nikmat begitu kejantanannya tersimpan aman di dalam mulut Zi Tao, sensasi basah dan hangat yang membuatnya mendesis kecil.

Zi Tao cukup pintar melalukan _blow job_ , mengingat jika Kevin adalah seseorang yang mudah _turn on_. Kris dibuat kenikmatan oleh hisapan Zi Tao pada batangnya, pria manis itu menyedotnya lembut, memainkan lidahnya di sekitar batangnya, dan sesekali mengeram kecil yang mencipatan getaran memabukkan yang membuat Kris semakin keenakan.

" _Your mouth so fucking hot_ Tao...mmh..." Kris memegangi kepala Zi Tao, mendorong pinggulnya ke depan dan semakin melesakkan batangnya yang panjang dan tak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Zi Tao.

Pria manis itu hampir tersedak oleh ukuran milik Kris yang luar biasa. Zi Tao membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, susah payah meraup kejantanan Kris lebih dalam, meski saat ini ujung kepala batang Kris telah menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Mmhh~" Zi Tao menghisap lembut batang panjang nan besar di dalam mulutnya. Nafas Kris semakin memburu, menekan kepala Zi Tao penuh nafsu.

" _Damn_!" umpat Kris.

Zi Tao asyik mengitari batang Kris dengan lidahnya, saat tiba-tiba pria tampan itu menarik kejantanannya dan membuat Zi Tao kehilangan. Kris merangkak turun, menempatkan tubuhnya diantara kaki Zi Tao yang terbuka lebar. Tak sabar ia mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Zi Tao dan meletakkannya diatas bahunya.

Kris mengecup kepala kejantanan Zi Tao, menjilatinya seperti _ice cream_ lezat, selagi jemarinya mempersiapkan lubang Zi Tao. Eraman keluar dari mulut Zi Tao, karena terdapat benda asing yang masuk ke dalam lubang analnya.

"Ahh...nnhh..." Zi Tao mengernyit, lubang rektrum nya meremas jemari Kris yang berada di dalam.

Dan Kris sudah tak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi, maka ia segera mencabut jemarinya dan mengarahkan batang besarnya kearah lubang anal Zi Tao yang berkedut-kedut meminta untuk segera di masuki.

 _Jlot_!

Dengan sekali hentakan kuat batang kejantanan Kris berhasil membobol lubang sempit Zi Tao yang ia yakini telah di masuki berulang kali oleh Kevin. Zi Tao menjerit kesakitan merasakan lubang pantatnya yang terasa di robek.

Tanpa pemanasan dan lubrikasi. Batang super milik Kris berhasil mengoyak lubang kenimatan milik Zi Tao. Pria manis bermata Panda itu mengerang keras merasakan lubangnya yang terasa terbakar hebat, dengan benda asing yang membobol lubangnya.

Ukuran yang sama persis dengan milik kekasihnya, Kevin.

" _Your so fucking tight_! _Damn_!" Kris meremas pinggul Zi Tao, menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan agar kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam.

"Akh! Ahh...sakithh...hhh..." Zi Tao meremas udara kosong, kepalanya mendongak dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, mengoyak lubang surga milik Zi Tao dengan kejantanannya yang semakin melesak masuk. Lubang Zi Tao meremas batangnya dengan sempurna, meremas-remas dengan cepat, membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat dengan kabut nafsu yang menyelimuti.

Kejantanan Kris menumbuk semakin dalam, mencari satu _spot_ yang akan merubah rasa sakit menjadi rasa nikmat luar biasa untuk Zi Tao. Dan saat titik itu tersentuh dengan sadisnya, Zi Tao memekik parau dengan desahan nikmat yang membuat Kris semakin brutal menyodok lubang Zi Tao dengan kejantanannya.

"Ahh! Ahh...oh...Kevinhh~ _faster_ ~" Zi Tao semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal, dengan bibir terbuka dan sibuk melantunkan desahan-desahan basah yang mengandung penuh kenikmatan.

"Buka matamu Zi Tao" ucapnya dengan suara berat yang serak karena di landa birahi yang belum terselesaikan.

Pria dengan kantung mata Panda itu menurut, perlahan membuka matanya yang senantiasa terpejam sejak awal permainan. Tak bisa berhenti mendesah basah, menatap langit-langit kamar yang di cat berwarna krem pucat. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat karena pria yang tengah bersetubuh dengannya bergerak brutal menghantam _sweet spot_ nya dengan kejam.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan pinggulnya, menahan kedua tangan Zi Tao yang terikat dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya meraih dagu Zi Tao lembut agar pria manis itu mengarahkan tatapan pada dirinya.

"Masih berpikir kalau kau melakukannya dengan Kevin _eh_?" sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis. Mata sayu Zi Tao yang di selimuti kabut nafsu membelalak sempurna saat melihat wajah tampan Kris yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"K-Kris?" lirihnya parau.

Otaknya tidak bisa berkerja dengan baik saat tubuhnya di landa kenikmatan yang amat sangat, dan harus di paksa berpikir akan sosok yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya, tengah menatapnya dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya.

"Ya, ini aku, bukan Kevin" Kris tersenyum. Kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya, dan sekali lagi menumbuk titik kenikmatan Zi Tao.

"Aahhh~ ngghh~" Zi Tao segeramenggigit bibirnya erat, saat mendengar Kris yang terkekeh senang. Melihat Zi Tao kelenjotan dengan kenikmatan yang di berikannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau suka sayang? Kau menyukainya hm?" Kris semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bibir Zi Tao bergetar menahan tangis, matanya menatap nyalang pada Kris yang tampak puas melihat ekspresinya.

"Tidak! Keluarkan dari tubuh ku!" racaunya serak, menggigit bibirnya kembali. Agar tak meloloskan sedikit pun desahan. "Kenapa kau melakukan inーaaahh~ tidak Kris..." Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Sebuah penolakan sia-sia.

"Lebih baik kau terus memanggil ku dengan nama Kevin kalau hal itu bisa membuat mu lebih baik sayang" bisik Kris, lalu menjilat telinga Zi Tao.

Pria manis bermata Panda itu menangis dalam diam, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mati-matian agar tak terpancing kenikmatan tanpa jeda yang di berikan Kris pada tubuhnya. Meski nalurinya sebagai manusia tidak bisa berbohong jika tubuhnya kini menuntut lebih atas perlakuan Kris.

"Tidak Kris...ku mohon, berhenti..." Zi Tao terisak, matanya terpejam erat. Bayangan wajah Kevin kini menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir, menyadari bahwa kini dirinya telah berdosa.

Kesetiannya pada Kevin ternodai oleh perbuatan Kris, dan parahnya tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendalinya.

"Berhenti? Kita baru memulainya sayang" Kris menjilat sensual leher basah Zi Tao.

"Kenapa...kau melakukan ini padaku?" isakan Zi Tao semakin keras. "Kau kejam Kris! Kejam!" teriaknya marah, dengan mata memerah yang berair. Kris menarik kepalanya dari leher Zi Tao, berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan menatap Zi Tao tajam.

"Kau lebih kejam Zi Tao. Apa yang ku lakukan padamu saat ini adalah kesalahan mu!" Kris menggertakkan giginya, mencengkram erat tangan Zi Tao yabg berada diatas bantal.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu sampai kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku Kris? Apa?" air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Kris tersenyum miring, membelai pipi Zi Tao lembut.

"Aku sangat membenci mu, kau tahu itu. Benar-benar membenci mu, karena kau yang sudah mengubah orientasi Kevin. Kau tahu betapa jijiknya aku padamu saat pertama kali melihat mu hm?" kini jemari panjangnya mengusap bibir kucing Zi Tao yang merekah. "Aku sangat membenci mu, meski jika _Baba_ tidak memerintah ku untuk mengawasi kalian, hal itu tetap ku lakukan untuk memisahkan kalian berdua. Tapi apa? Aku sudah berlaku padamu dan kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama padaku! Kau bersikap seolah aku ini adik iparmu! Kau memperhatikan ku sama seperti perhatian mu pada Kevin! Kau kejam Zi Tao!" nafas Kris menderu tepat di depan wajah Zi Tao.

Pria manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Hentikan...kumohon..." isaknya tak berdaya.

Zi Tao mengernyit merasakan perih di lubangnya, karena kejantanan besar milik Kris diam tak bergerak di dalam sana, dan hal itu sangat menyiksanya. Kris yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum miring, tak berniat untuk kembali bergerak.

"Aku berharap kau juga berlaku kasar padaku, tapi kenyataannya kau terus bersikap manis seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kau lebih kejam Zi Tao, kau yang membuat ku seperti ini. Kau mengubah rasa benci ku menjadi ingin memiliki mu, kau bahkan lebih kejam dari ku Zi Tao"

Zi Tao semakin kuat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keluarkan Kris...kumohon...sakit..." isaknya memohon. "Aku sudah punya Kevin...apa kau tega mengkhianati saudara kembarmu sendiri?" _Onyx_ nya yang telah banjir air mata menatap Kris terluka.

"Kau berharap seperti itu? Sayangnya aku tidak peduli Zi Tao"

"Kau kejam Kris!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Yang ku tahu Kevin sedang tidak ada di tempat ini, bersama mu"

"Tidak! Keluar dari tubuhku!"

Kris tersenyum manis, menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan meraih kejantanan Zi Tao yang melemas. Kembali memijatnya lembut dan memberikan kecupan ringan tepat di kepala lubang kejantanannya. Desahan Zi Tao meluncur lancang melewati bibir kucingnya, membuat Kris tersenyum dan kembali membangkitkan gumpalan otot di genggamannya.

"Ngghh...lepas...kumohon" pinta Zi Tao memelas, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Dengan telaten Kris menghisap batang Tao yang tak sebesar miliknya, dan gumpalan otot itu kembali berkedut dengan bergairah. Ia pun mengeluarkan batang Zi Tao, kembali memegangi pinggul ramping Zi Tao dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri.

Zi Tao mengerang, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terbuai tumbukan kejantanan Kris di dalam lubangnya. Pria tampan itu terlampau pintar membangkitkan gairah yang sempat meredup, dan membuat Zi Tao makin tersiksa. Saat tubuhnya menerima dengan senang hati perlakuan Kris yang menggairahkan, hati dan otaknya menolak keras semua ini.

Kenjantanannya kini menegang sempurna, berdenyut-denyut riang bersiap untuk memuntahkan cairan putih kentalnya. Kris mendesis nikmat, mendongakkan kepalanya dengan memejamkan mata, menikmati jepitan rektrum Zi Tao yang meremas-remas batangnya.

Di rasakannya batangnya berkedut di dalam sana, maka dengan sigap Kris mengangkat tubuh Zi Tao dengan mudah, memutar tubuh ramping Zi Tao agar menungging dan menggunakan kedua sikunya sebagai tumpuan.

Tapi sekeras apapun Zi Tao menolak, tak banyak yang bisa di lakukannya. Kris memegangi pinggul Zi Tao erat, semakin bersemangat menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan brutal dan lebih leluasa menyetubuhi Zi Tao yang menungging pasrah.

Pria manis itu mengerang di sela-sela tangisnya, ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinjunya pada Kris jika saat ini tubuhnya tidak menikmati perlakuan Kris yang tak berhenti memberinya kenikmatan surgawi.

Kris tak membiarkan tangannya menganggur, kini mulai mengocok batang Zi Tao yang tak tersentuh, menciumi perpotongan leher Zi Tao dan menyesapnya haus.

"Aahh~ nghh...berhenti..." Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat. Berusaha menahan desahannya, meski tubuhnya kini telah bergejolak meminta yang lebih.

"Kita keluar bersama sayang" desisnya, menjilat telinga Zi Tao sensual.

Pria manis itu kembali mendesah, tak bisa bertahan lama untuk tetap bungkam. Tubuhnya menegang, merasakan batangnya semakin berdenyut hebat, tangan di bawah sana terlampau pintar memanjakan kejantanannya. Seiring dengan Kris yang juga merasakan gejolak hebat di ujung kejantanannya.

Dengan lenguhan keras yang basah, Kris dan Zi Tao memuntahkan laharnya secara bersamaan. Cairan Zi Tao membasahi tangan Kris, serta menodai seprai tempat tidur yang berwarna biru muda, dan cairan Kris menyembur di dalam lubang Zi Tao, sampai mengalir keluar karena tak bisa menampung semua cairan cintanya.

Zi Tao terengah, tubuhnya ambruk dengan lemas di tempat tidur. Namun Kris tak puas sampai disana, dengan peluh dan nafas yang terengah ia membalikkan tubuh Zi Tao kembali. Membuat pria manis itu berbaring telentang dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Aku tidak kejam, kau tahu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Jangan kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat hubungan mu dengan Kevin" ucapnya dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan.

Kris tak juga mencabut batangnya dari lubang Zi Tao, dan kembali mencumbu bibir kucing Zi Tao yang merekah seraya memijat lembut kejantanan Zi Tao yang terkulai lemas. Pria manis itu mendesis di dalam ciuman, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Tidak bisa menolak ketika Kris kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan genital panjang yang berada di dalam lubangnya kembali mengembang keukuran aslinya, memenuhi lubangnya yang terasa di koyak.

Untuk 3 hari ke depan, Zi Tao sadar jika hari-harinya tidak akan lagi sama mulai detik ini.

 **END**

 **[Omake]**

"Ah, aku ke toilet sebentar" ucap Zi Tao, melepas tas selempangnya dan meletakkannya diatas kursi yang hendak ia duduki.

Kris mengunci tatapan matanya pada sosok tinggi Zi Tao yang berjalan menjauh dan kemudian menghilang di balik sisi lain dinding toko kue sekaligus _caffe_ tersbut. Kini di tangannya terdapat sebuah sachet kecil berwarna putih yang persis seperti gula kemasan yang selalu di berikan saat membeli kopi. Tanpa ragu ia membuka sachet tersebut, dan menuangkannya di dalam gelas milk shake milik Zi Tao, kemudian ia masukkan kembali _sachet_ yang telah kosong tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya.

Tak lama sosok bermata layaknya Panda itu kembali, dengan senyuman tipis yang khas yang selalu tersemat di bibir kucingnya yang berwarna merah segar. Pria muda bersurai hitam itu dengan tak sabar mulai menikmati cairan berwarna coklat pucat itu yang terdapat _topping ice cream vanilla_ di bagian atasnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?" suara baritone Kris yang tiba-tiba dengan nada datar yang seperti biasa, membuat Zi Tao mengangkat wajahnya dengan kepala sendok berada di mulutnya.

" _Huh?_ " tampaknya si Panda tak mendengarkan apa yang di pertanyakan sang kembaran Kevin.

"Aku selalu bersikap kasar padamu _'kan_? Kenapa kau tidak marah?"

Zi Tao tersenyum tipis, dan menarik kepala sendok dari mulutnya. "Kenapa aku harus membalas sikap kasarmu Kris Wu? Hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kau pernah dengar soal _batu karang yang sangat kokoh tetap akan terkikis dengan deburan ombak_? Atau soal _bebatuan yang lama-kelamaan akan hancur jika terus di tetesi air_?"

"..."

"Seperti itulah seharusnya. Aku tidak harus marah ataupun membalas mu, lagipula kau saudara kembar Kevin. Aku tidak harus bermusuhan dengan mu"

"Kalau aku bukan kembaran Kevin? Apa kau akan tetap bersikap seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus pilih-pilih. Lagipula tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin di benci orang lain _'kan_?"

Kris tak menanggapi, ia hanya memaku tatapannya pada Zi Tao yang melanjutkan acara menikmati _milk shake_ cokelatnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, tak lepas objek pandangannya, tersemat seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya, yang sangat tipis. Dan _obsidian_ coklat gelapnya berkilat aneh ketika Zi Tao hampir menghabiskan _milk shake_ cokelatnya.

 _Kau benar, tidak ada satu batu pun yang tidak hancur jika di tetesi air terus menerus. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu jika tetesan air itu akan melebur ke dalam batu? Dan sayangnya kau memilih batu yang salah untuk di tetesi._


End file.
